Conventionally known as floodlight devices are floodlight devices in which the light source is a discharge lamp (e.g., Patent Literature 1) and floodlight devices in which the light source is an LED (e.g., Patent Literature 2 and 3). It so happens that the life of discharge lamps is typically short, and the output of LEDs (intensity, illuminance, etc.) is typically low.